Maudit Gui!
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: OS ¤SSHG, HPGW, RWLL, et bien plus¤ En réponse du défi de Lied du groupe yahoo! HRFRHO ¤Les jumeaux Weasley ont un nouveau produit pour les fêtes de Noël. Le Gui d'Amour qui attire sous le brin de gui la personne que vous désirez au fond de votre coeur.
1. Les clauses du Défi!

**¤ _Maudit Gui ! _¤  
****Réponse au Défi de Lied du groupe _yahoo!_ HRFHRO**

**Si vous adorez les Sev-Mione, venez donc rejoindre ce groupe de fofolles! lol le lien se trouve dans ma bio! **

_– LES CLAUSES DU DÉFI – _

"Qui a dit que le Gui d'Amour était illégal ?" Les jumeaux Weasley ont un nouveau produit pour les fêtes de Noël, que tout le monde s'arrache.

Le Gui d'Amour. Un gui magique qui attire seulement, sous le brin de gui où vous vous placerez, la personne que vous désirez embrasser le plus, tout au fond de votre coeur.

C'est comme jouer à Cupidon, sans l'illégalité des breuvages d'amour... enfin, il n'y a pas encore de loi contre, n'est-ce pas, Gred ?

Non, Forge...

Ron en a pris un et espère ainsi piéger Hermione.

Le problème ?

Si les résultats n'étaient pas ce que tout le monde attendait en fin de compte ?

Genre de la fic :

x One-shot ou ficlet (pas plus de 3-5 chapitres)  
x Humour (si possible) – **_NdA: tu rigoles? LOL je vois pas autre chose possible!_**

Obligatoire :

x POV ou Monologue d'un perso  
x Se passe pendant l'année scolaire du Trio  
x 3 couples intermaison en plus du SS x HG doivent être "formés"  
x Quelqu'un danse la _Macarena  
_x Un baiser esquimau est échangé (on frotte son nez contre celui de l'autre)  
x "Qui a volé mes chaussettes fétiches !" doit être dit par quelqu'un (pas forcément Dumbledore)

Bonus :

x Un des couples peut être homosexuel, féminin ou masculin  
x des lignes de dialogue comme : "Tu as de belles moustaches tu sais ?", "C'est le Rock à Madour", "Embrasse-la/le, Idiot(e)!" peuvent être ajoutées.  
x Mots pour le fun à semer dans votre fic si vous le désirez "carpaccio", "stalagmites", "Saint Glinglin", "toqué", "Power Ranger Rouge !"


	2. Le OS

**NdA avant de commencer le chapitre : **À noter que Voldemort s'est enfermé à double tour au Bahamas pour les vacances de Noël !

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'idée est de Lied et l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucuns profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Pour le langage et les sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**!

**:Merci à ma béta correctrice! ¤Poupoux¤ ! Je t'adore!:**

* * *

**¤ _Maudit Gui ! _¤  
**_– LE OS – _

_"Qui a dit que le Gui d'Amour était illégal ?" _

_Le Gui d'Amour. Un gui magique qui attire seulement, sous le brin de gui où vous vous placerez, la personne que vous désirez embrasser le plus, tout au fond de votre coeur. _

_C'est comme jouer à Cupidon, sans l'illégalité des breuvages d'amour... _

_"Enfin, il n'y a pas encore de loi contre, n'est-ce pas, Gred ?" _

_"Non, Forge..." _

« OH! T'as vu, Harry? » demanda Ron en passant la_ Gazette__ du Sorcier_ à son meilleur ami. « C'est la nouvelle trouvaille des jumeaux! » dit-il tout enthousiaste.

Harry lut rapidement l'annonce publicitaire, « Ouais, ça l'air bien... »

« BIEN? GÉNIAL, tu veux dire! » répliqua le roux avec un sourire machiavélique.

Harry le regarda avec un sourcil levé, « Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête? »

Le sourire de Ron se fit plus menaçant, « Tu te souviens du week-end dernier? »

Le garçon à la cicatrice célèbre regarda un point fixe devant lui, puis un sourire niais apparut sur son visage, « Ouais... »

« Arrête de rêvasser! Putain! Eurk, c'est ma sœur! » fit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût. « Je parlais du jeu moldu qu'on a joué avec Hermione! Tu crois qu'on pourra enfin savoir qui c'était ce foutu Serpentard? »

On aurait pu voir des étoiles dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry, « Tu vas leur en commander un! »

« Absolument! »

.¤:¤.

Harry et Ron se frottaient les mains avec un air conspirateur. Ils attendaient dans la volière le hibou des jumeaux avec lequel leur Gui d'Amour serait livré. Depuis le jour où ils avaient lu l'annonce des Jumeaux dans la Gazette, ils avaient fait une liste des possibles Serpentards.

« Hé, Harry? » se redressa soudainement Ron. « Tu crois que c'est peut-être UNE Serpentard? »

Harry arrêta de se frotter les mains, « Heu... Nah, je crois pas... Pourquoi tu demandes ça? »

« Hé bien, » Ron devint rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, « T'as déjà vu deux filles s'embrasser? »

Harry le regarda confus, « Non. »

Ron voulu lui transmettre un message télépathique pour qu'il comprenne où il voulait en venir.

« OH! » s'exclama Harry. « OOOOOOHHHHH ! Je vois! Et bien merde! Il _faut_ recommencer la liste! »

Il sortit de sa poche de manteau un bout de parchemin tout froissé où s'étalait des noms de Serpentards. Ils recommencèrent la liste en espérant que l'élu serait UNE élue.

Quand ils eurent fini, Harry se tourna vers Ron, « Heu, Ron... Ne dit pas ça à Gin, sinon tu n'auras plus de meilleur ami... »

« Pas de troubles, vieux. »

.¤:¤.

Hermione terminait son dernier devoir, pour la session du temps des fêtes, à la bibliothèque. Les cours prenaient fin dans deux semaines et elle s'était empressée – comme à son habitude – de finir la pile d'essais que les professeurs leur donnaient à faire pour les vacances.

Un bruit de pas rapides la fit lever les yeux de son devoir et elle vit Ron et Harry se précipiter sur elle, « Hermione! » chuchota Ron. « Viens, on a un truc à te montrer! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry se trouvait dans un autre état, il sautillait les mains jointes et elle aurait dit qu'il avait envie d'aller au petit coin. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait?

« Je ne peux pas, je dois finir... HÉ! »

Ron avait rangé d'un coup de baguette toutes ses choses dans son sac et l'avait prit avec lui, pendant qu'Harry prenait le bras d'Hermione et la traînait vers la sortie. Hermione n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et puis, comment on arrêtait deux mecs de minimum une tête de plus que soi? Elle se laissa donc mener par ses amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin? » soupira Hermione. « Encore un mauvais coup? »

« Non, non, » répondit Harry un _énorme_ sourire placardé sur le visage ce qui ne rassura pas Hermione.

.¤:¤.

Non loin de là, une rousse se dirigeait vers la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall pour lui demander un papier pour pouvoir emprunter un livre dans la section interdite. Elle en avait de besoin pour ses recherches sur le devoir des animagi.

Quelqu'un l'accrocha en passant à ses côtés, « Fais d'l'air, Weseal! »

« Va te faire foutre, Parkinson! Sale garce, » dit-elle quand elle se sentit attirée par une force externe qui l'a fit voler jusqu'au cadre de porte où la Serpentard s'était arrêtée.

Ginny ne pouvait rien contrôler, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se retrouva dans un baiser passionné avec Pansy Parkinson.

« _PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE! C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR, JUSTE UN CAUCHEMAR!_ » hurlait mentalement Ginny tout en tentant de se défaire de la prise de la brunette.

Et c'est à ce moment que deux gars et une fille prirent le détour pour ce couloir. Ron et Harry se figèrent face à la scène. Hermione quant à elle, fonça sur eux puisqu'elle les suivait et qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Mais c'est Ginny! ET PARKINSON? » s'exclama Hermione, les faisant sortir de leur léthargie.

« Oh par Saint Glinglin! » s'écria Harry en se précipitant sur sa petite amie. « Mais tu vas la lâcher, sale vipère! » hurla-t-il en arrachant Ginny des bras de la Serpentard qui semblait prendre son pied.

« Ce fut un plaisir... » répliqua Parkinson à Harry qui la fusillait du regard avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

« Ron, désactive le gui! »

Ron prit sa baguette en arrivant à leur hauteur et attrapa le gui quand il se décrocha. Il riait sous cape et Hermione lui lançait un drôle de regard pendant qu'Harry prenait Ginny contre lui et passait sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour la réconforter d'un grand traumatisme – et s'en était un!

« Alors c'était ça votre '_surprise_', » demanda Hermione.

« Heu... Ouais... Enfin, pas avec Parkinson... »

« Vous êtes vraiment toqués! » répliqua Hermione en secouant la tête et reprenant son sac de l'épaule de Ron pour se diriger vers la salle commune avec les trois autres Gryffondors sur ses talons.

.¤:¤.

« Aller, Mione... Juste un essai! Regarde comment les enfants s'amusent! » déclara Ron en pointant les Gryffondors qui passaient sous le Gui de l'Amour pour pouvoir embrasser la personne élue de leur cœur.

« Ronald Weasley, c'est un NON définitif! Alors si tu pouvais me laisser lire en paix! »

BAM!

« Pensez à demander d'ouvrir le tableau si vous savez que c'est une personne d'une autre maison, bande de débiles! » s'écria Dean Thomas qui supervisait le passage sous le gui.

Ron se retourna vers Hermione de nouveau, « Tu as peur de ton joli Serpentard? » questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« La ferme, Ron! Juste pour deux vies entières, merci! » dit-elle en mettant son livre debout sur la table. « _Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent que j'aille sous le gui! Les p'tits cons!_ » pensa Hermione en replongeant dans son livre. « Au fait, Ron, pourquoi _tu_ n'y vas pas sous le gui? »

« Bah, parce que j'en ai pas besoin... »

« Ben oui, et puis quoi encore? Tu ne cacherais pas, par hasard, un amour secret? » demanda Hermione qui voyait le vent tourné en sa faveur.

Ron regarda partout sauf Hermione, « Pourquoi je cacherais un truc pareil? »

« Je sais pas moi? » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « À toi de me l'dire! »

« Ron, faut y aller! Le match commence dans une heure, » le prévint Harry qui passait avec Ginny tout contre lui. « Je vais chercher mes affaires... »

Depuis l'incident '_Parkinson_', il n'avait pris aucune chance et tenait sa petite amie avec lui à tout moment où le Gui de l'Amour était activé, une main possessive bien ancrée sur la taille de la rousse.

Il resserra sa prise sentant qu'une force tirait sur Ginny, « Oh, pas encore! Colin, putain de con! » dit-il en se retournant pour voir qui était celui qui se trouvait sous le Gui d'Amour.

« Harry? C'est pas moi qui...! »

« Aaaah! » cria Harry qui _se_ faisait attirer sous le gui.

Ron se leva trop content d'avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire d'Hermione et désactiva le gui en passant, déclanchant quelques exclamations négatives face au retrait de l'attraction du temps des fêtes.

« Allez, Harry, fini les gamineries... Lâche Colin... » se moqua Ron, juste quand Harry se décollait avec force du petit blond aux anges.

« OH TOI! » dit-il en pointant Colin du doigt. « NE T'AVISE PLUS _JAMAIS_ DE PASSER SOUS LE GUI À L'AVENIR! »

Il se tourna et suivit Ron qui montait au dortoir avec le gui dans les mains. Ron lui donna le joli gui pour qu'il le mette en lieu sûr dans son coffre qu'il ferma à triple sort.

« Merci... T'aurais pas vu les chaussettes que Dobby m'a offert il y a trois noël? » questionna Harry en farfouillant son sac de Quidditch.

« Non. Pourquoi tu les veux? Elles sont vachement laides! »

« C'est pas ça... C'est un peu par superstition... » avoua Harry gênée.

« Okay... Et bien, désolé, mais je ne sais pas elles sont où... Prends-en d'autres, je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir... De toute façon, on joue contre Poufsouffle... »

« Mouais, tu as peut-être raison... »

.¤:¤.

« OHHH MON DIEU! LE VIF D'OR EST DANS LES MAINS DE **_SUMMERBY_**! UNE PREMIÈRE POUR HARRY POTTER QUI NE L'A LAISSÉ ALLER QU'UNE SEULE FOIS AUPARAVANT ET ÇA, À CAUSE DES DÉTRAQUEURS! MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT! EST-CE QUE C'EST LES PREMIERS SIGNES DE L'APOCALYPSE? EST-CE LA FIN DU MON...? »

« Monsieur Creevey! »

« DÉSOLÉ PROFESSEUR... »

Hermione descendit rapidement les estrades pour rejoindre le plus vite possible ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch où elle pouvait voir un Harry Potter effondré sur le gazon, ne bougeant plus, Ginny penchée sur lui tentant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un foutu jeu.

« Ginny! »

« Oh! Hermione! Dis-le lui, toi, que ce n'est qu'un jeu! Il ne m'écoute pas! » lui demanda Ginny avec un regard suppliant. « Il est borné à vouloir mourir sur le gazon! »

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry qui avait les yeux fermés et qui était couché sur le ventre, « Harry! Ce n'est qu'un stupide jeu! »

Un ricanement attira l'attention de la brunette, « Ah Granger, on voit que tu ne connais rien à rien au Quidditch! Je te ferais remarquer que Potter nous laisse le champ libre pour la tête de la coupe des quatre maisons! »

« La ferme, Malfoy! Il reste un match à jouer encore! » fit Hermione en se plaçant face contre face avec le Serpentard.

Malfoy lui rit au visage et s'en alla en direction du château. Ron en retrait n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre les deux ennemis, mais surtout à la proximité des visages et au hochement de tête après que la fouine ne soit partie. Et si c'était Malfoy? Il devait savoir! Il devait mettre au point un piège au Gui d'Amour!

« Ron, aide-nous! » firent les filles qui prenaient chacune un bras d'Harry pour le traîner vers le vestiaire.

« Prenez, ça, » dit Ron en leur donnant son balai et celui d'Harry. « Aller, on y va, Harry! »

Il traîna Harry jusqu'aux vestiaires. Son meilleur ami ne bougeait pas et ne faisait aucun effort pour marcher ce qui donnait beaucoup de misère au grand roux.

« _Qui_ a volé mes chaussettes fétiches? » hurla Harry en entrant dans les vestiaires, faisant sursauter Ron qui commençait à croire qu'il était vraiment mort, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui se changeait.

« Harry! » fit Ginny en secouant la tête. « Personne n'a volé tes chaussettes! »

« SI! Et je veux que le coupable se lève et me donne mes chaussseeeettteuuuhhh! » pleurnicha Harry tombant à genoux.

« Harry, mon amour, on les retrouvera... Mais là, c'est le temps d'une bonne douche et ensuite, on commencera les recherches, d'accord? » fit Ginny en aidant Harry à se mettre debout.

.¤:¤.

Harry fut déprimé pendant plus de trois jours. Ginny avait tout essayé, mais rien à faire, les chaussettes fétiches du Survivant étaient introuvable. Elle avait même mis les frères Creevey sur le dossier, les maîtres en recherche d'informations.

« Harry, mange! » gronda Hermione désespérée de l'attitude de son ami.

« Tu sais, Hermione, ce qui ferait plaisir à Harry – en attendant qu'il retrouve ses bas – serait que tu passes sous le Gui d'Amour! »

« Ron, t'es bien agaçant à la longue! Je ne passerais _jamais_ sous le gui! » dit-elle sous un ton ferme avant de s'occuper de sa nourriture.

Ginny arriva à la table, « Oh, Harry... Mange, poussin... »

« Aucune nouvelle? »

« Non, bébé, désolée... » lui dit Ginny en passant sa main dans sa tignasse chaotique et en embrassant sa tempe.

« Reprenez-vous, Potter. C'est pathétique! » annonça une voix glaciale derrière Hermione et Harry releva la tête avec un regard noir pour son propriétaire. « Granger, mon bureau. »

« Oui, Professeur. »

Et le Professeur Rogue sortit de la Grande Salle, ses robes voletant derrière lui. Hermione ramassa ses affaires rapidement.

« Gros crétin! »

« Ron, » avertit Hermione. « C'est un professeur, un peu de respect. »

« C'est un gros bâtard graisseux, tout simplement. Professeur ou pas. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter plus que les simples cours de Potions! »

« Je pense à mon avenir! J'ai besoin de ce tutorat pour entrer en Potions à la fac l'année prochaine. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais, salut, » la salua Ron avant qu'elle parte. « Hé, Harry, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour piéger Hermione! »

« Mouais, » fit un Harry morose qui se faisait fourrer la bouche de nourriture par Ginny.

.¤:¤.

« S'il vous plait, les gars! Est-ce qu'on peut ravoir le Gui d'Amour? » leur demanda Seamus.

Ron allait répondre quand Harry s'interposa, « Pas avant que vous ne trouviez mes chaussettes! C'est bien clair? »

« Oh bordel, Harry! On sait ne même pas de quoi elles ont l'air! » soupira l'irlandais.

« Y'en a une verte avec des Vifs et l'autre est rouge avec des balais! »

« C'est bon, on va chercher, » souffla le pauvre Seamus qui semblait très déprimé de ne pas ravoir le gui.

Harry, quant à lui, avait l'air ravi. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait que peut-être la recherche de ses chaussettes était sur la bonne voie.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai une idée! On va mettre le gui juste dans l'entrée alors quand Hermione va passer pour venir nous rejoindre, elle tombera assurément en dessous! »

« Ouais, comme tu veux. »

« Aller, un peu d'enthousiasme, Harry! On touche presque au but! »

La porte pivota pour laisser entrer une rousse sur laquelle Harry se jeta littéralement, le pauvre petit ne trouvait que du réconfort dans les bras de sa belle.

« Salut, Ron. »

« Hé, salut, Luna... Ça va? »

« Très bien. Alors Ginny vient de me dire que tu avais un Gui d'Amour! » demanda d'une voix lunatique la jeune Serdaigle.

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux roux, les faisant pointer dans tous les sens, « Bah, oui... Tu veux essayer? »

« Pourquoi pas... »

« Okay, attends-moi! » Ron tira Harry pour qu'il vienne avec lui aux dortoirs afin d'avoir le gui. Il redescendit et actionna le gui. « Alors, tu n'as qu'à te placer en dessous et le tour est joué! »

« Toute seule? Il ne faut pas être deux sous le gui? »

« Non, en fait, c'est ça le but... Le gui va attirer la personne que tu désires le plus embrasser! »

« Oh, c'est vrai? »

« Oui! Attends, je te montre... »

Ron se plaça en dessous et comme un aimant, Luna se colla à lui et il l'embrassa. La surprise passée, elle se laissa aller à l'embrassade et passa ses mains dans les cheveux roux de Ron.

.¤:¤.

Granger travaille sur la potion tue-loup, la plus dure du niveau où elle se trouve. Elle a la sueur qui perle sur son front et ses mains semblent moites. Elle ne doit pas l'échouer cette fois. C'est déjà sa troisième tentative et elle sait que si elle l'échouait cette fois, elle risquera gros avec moi. Je ne laisserais pas encore passer un échec bien que je sois très conscient que cette potion est tout exceptée facile.

Mais y'a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Elle a si parfaitement et si rapidement escaladé les niveaux inférieurs, alors pourquoi cette potion, certes dure à concevoir, mais en rien impossible pour Miss Je-sais-tout Granger, lui pose problème?

Deux semaines qu'elle est dessus et pourtant les essaies ultérieurs n'étaient ratés que par quelques inadvertances ou oublis minimes dans la préparation de la potion. Tout ça est étrange, peut-être qu'elle est toujours intimidée par mon aura supérieure ? (Qui lui en voudrait de toute manière) Et encore là, je croyais cette Gryffondor plus forte de caractère. Non, ça cloche ça aussi...

Aujourd'hui, je me suis posté sur le bureau en face de celui où elle travaille et je suis là à observer chacun de ses mouvements souples faits par ses mains. Elle semble pourtant avoir un don – rare chez ces vauriens de gamins! – avec les Potions. Elle aurait en masse, droit à sa place à l'Académie d'Oxford. Même sans ce tutorat à la noix!

J'ai pourtant bien dit à Albus que je pouvais lui signer sa feuille de recommandation pour ne pas l'avoir sur le dos! Mais, non, il voulait que je me tape l'apprentissage que je vois inutile, à cette Gryffi de mes deux!

« Miss Granger, un peu de concentration ne serait pas de trop! » je lui rétorque, car elle allait foutre des feuilles de l'aconit dont on ne prend que la fleur pour la potion, dans la mixture bouillonnante.

« Pardon, Sir, » réplique-t-elle en arrachant les pétales et en les jetant dans la solution.

Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi je suis intervenu? Si elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire – ou plus exactement ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire, alors pourquoi diable elle le fait de travers! Oh Merlin, je sens que je n'ai pas le choix d'envisager un foutu entretien avec cette mademoiselle insupportable pour mettre les choses au clair. Je n'accepterais pas de perdre mon temps avec une lunatique!

Une heure plus tard, par la grâce de Merlin, elle a fini avec succès la première étape de la potion. Il va seulement rester l'étape finale qui est en soi, d'une simplicité enfantine. Elle range ses outils de potions et s'apprête à partir.

« Miss Granger, un mot avant de partir, » je lance ne relevant aucunement les yeux des copies que je corrige depuis une dizaine de minutes. « Assoyez-vous, » dis-je en déposant ma plume. « Où est le problème, Miss? »

« P-Pardon? » me demande-t-elle en bégayant et je vois clairement qu'elle est extrêmement nerveuse.

« Ne me faites pas répéter, j'ai été clair et je sais que vous n'êtes pas sourde! »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Monsieur. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un stupide! Je sais parfaitement qu'il y a quelque chose avec vous! Cette potion, » je continue en pointant son chaudron fumant, « n'aurait pas dû vous prendre plus d'un essai à faire! Si je suis là pour perdre mon temps avec vous, dites-le tout de suite et on arrête ce tutorat immédiatement! »

« Non! Je vous en pris, Professeur, j'ai _besoin_ de ça pour mon entrée en fac! Je-Je... suis désolée, je promets de prendre les moyens nécessaires pour réussir, de m'appliquer, de me concentrer plus fo... »

« SUFFIT! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un essai d'excuses et de promesses! Je vous préviens! Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur d'inattention à l'avenir, ce sera fini, est-ce bien clair? »

« Tout à fait, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Maintenant, déguerpissez! »

« Oui, Sir. »

Elle se leva pendant que d'un mouvement de baguette, je lui ouvre la porte avant de la refermer. Je ne suis pas plus avancé pour savoir la cause de son dérangement, mais au moins j'ai mis ça au clair pour la disposition de mon temps précieux.

.¤:¤.

« Tu crois qu'Hermione sera bientôt là? »

« Sûrement! Ça fait plus de deux heures... »

« Ouais, alors je vais installer le gui, on prendra pas de chance! »

Ron se leva et alla mettre le gui en place dans l'entrée de la salle commune, juste après le trou derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il admira son œuvre, puis la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Harry se tourna dans le divan pour pouvoir avoir une vue sur la scène.

« AAAAaaaaarrrggggg! » entendirent les garçons avant de voir un Draco Malfoy arriver à grande vitesse pour venir scotcher sa bouche sur celle de...

« Neville! » hurlèrent Harry et Ron en détournant le regard de la scène d'horreur.

Pas à cause que c'était un mec que Neville embrassait, mais parce que c'était Malfoy! Ils savaient depuis un bout de temps que Neville était homosexuel, mais de là à savoir qu'il désirait secrètement leur pire ennemi... BEURK!

« RON! DÉSACTIVE LE GUI! » cria Harry avec une envie de vomir et Ron le désactiva.

« PUTAIN! » hurla Malfoy en s'efforçant de s'extirper de la prise de Neville et lui balança un poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber à terre. « Maudits Gryffondors dépravés! »

Malfoy bouscula Hermione au passage et sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondors en rogne. Hermione se précipita sur Neville et l'aida à se relever. Elle fit apparaître un morceau de steak et le posa sur l'œil de Neville qui commençait à enfler.

« Vous êtes contents, bande de crétins? »

« C'est pas notre faute, Mione... Ça va, Nev? »

Neville grogna quelque chose avant d'aller vers le dortoir.

« Pauvre, Neville... » dit Hermione avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du foyer.

« Alors, comment était Rogue? »

« Bof, pas trop dur à vivre... C'est cette maudite potion qui me tue! Bon, je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit, les gars et faites attention où vous mettez ce machin démoniaque! »

« B'nuit, Mione! »

.¤:¤.

« Alors, Neville? C'était bien le baiser? » demanda Luna qui était à leur table sur les cuisses de Ron.

« Heu... Beauté, ne demande pas ça, oki! Nev ne veut pas en parler et on ne veut pas avoir les détails, non plus, » répliqua Ron en voyant le regard tueur de Neville en direction de sa jolie blonde qu'il tourna légèrement vers lui avant de lui faire un gentil baiser esquimau du bout de son nez.

Au grand soulagement de Neville, Draco n'en avait pas parlé. Prévisible. Il n'aurait jamais pris de chance d'entacher sa réputation. Comment les autres élèves auraient réagi en sachant que le Grand Draco Malfoy avait été embrassé par le Grand Idiot de Neville Londubat? Il aimait mieux ne pas y penser.

« Alors, Draco... Qui as-tu embrassé? » ricana Pansy en prenant place en face de lui.

« La ferme, Pansy! »

« Oh, mais je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas... N'est-ce pas dommage? » fit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Si on parlait de Weasel? » questionna Draco, un mauvais sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Moi, je ne m'en cache pas... Que veux-tu, elle est sexy! »

« Je ne me cache de rien! Et puis, c'est pas moi qui le désirais! » cracha Draco, sa mâchoire serrée.

« OHHH! Ça devient intéressant, **_LE_**? » fit Pansy ses yeux brillants de malice.

Draco lâcha sa cuillère et se leva sans préambule. Il sortit de la Grande Salle avec un regard meurtrier et si l'occasion se présentait, il poussait les jeunes sur son passage. Il voyait noir! Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper cette petite, insignifiante information sur ce qu'il avait vécu la journée avant? Il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un et de préférence Pansy!

Cette petite garce ne le lâcherait jamais après cette erreur monumentale! Oh noooon!

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir où il se trouvait et prit appui sur le mur, « Merde, merde, merde! »

Draco venait de voir l'étendue que ce petit article dans la phrase qu'il avait prononcé, allait déclencher! C'était une catastrophe! Et dire qu'il avait... Non, il ne devait pas empirer les choses!

Il soupira et continua sa marche dans le couloir le menant aux cachots.

.¤:¤.

Neville gratta la poire sur le tableau de la nature morte, ouvrant sur le passage pour les cuisines. Il tourna la poignée et entra pour pouvoir assouvir son appétit de minuit. Non, la vie d'un adolescent en pleine croissance n'était aucunement drôle! Se faire réveiller par les gargouillements de son ventre en pleine nuit, c'était invivable...

« OH! Bonjour, Monsieur Neville Londubat! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous sert ce soir? Un spaghetti? Un carpaccio? Une fondue parmesane? Du lambas? » demanda le petit elfe de maison qui venait l'accueillir à chaque nuit qu'il venait depuis quelques semaines.

« Non, Sparky. Je vais prendre seulement du gâteau double chocolat aux pacanes avec un grand verre de lait. »

Le petit elfe sautilla jusqu'au présentoir à gâteau et ensuite, fila derrière le comptoir à boisson. Neville se retourna pour aller prendre place à la table à manger qui trônait au centre de la cuisine quand il vit une silhouette à la tête blonde qui mangeait à la table.

« Vas-y, assieds-toi, Londubat... Reste pas planté là... » lui dit la voix morne de Draco.

Il semblait fatigué ou plutôt, écoeuré, constata Neville.

« Heu... ouais... » répliqua le Gryffondor en prenant le siège le plus opposé et le plus éloigné du Serpentard.

Draco se mit à rire, « C'est drôle que tu te mettes aussi loin. »

« ... Je-je voulais pas te déranger... Merci, Sparky. »

Neville entama son gâteau double chocolat aux pacanes. Il gardait ses yeux soigneusement rivés sur son casse-croûte. Draco de son côté, le fixa un moment, puis décida que la journée était belle et bien terminée. Il se leva et Neville le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Fais pas trop de rêves érotiques à mon sujet, Londubat, » lâcha Draco avant de sortir.

Quand Neville leva les yeux, il était trop tard, le tableau se refermait. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas halluciné les paroles de Draco. Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sa fourchette s'arrêta dans les airs, « Et si? ... Oh, la vache! »

Il se leva rapidement dans l'intention d'aller réveiller Ron et Harry pour avoir le Gui d'Amour. Il courrait pour aller vers la sortie, mais il ralentit la cadence quand son attention fut captée par un Dobby sifflotant '_Vive le vent_' qui traversait la cuisine avec dans les mains, une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter et... OH MY GOD!

.¤:¤.

« HARRRYYYYYYY ! » hurla de joie Neville allumant les lumières du dortoir d'un coup de baguette, en sautant sur le lit à baldaquin à Harry qui dormait paisiblement, ses bras enroulés sur un oreiller, son pouce dans la bouche.

Pas besoin de dire qu'il provoqua un sursaut général; Seamus et Dean se ramassèrent à terre, tellement ils avaient sursauté, Ron se cassa le crâne sur le haut de son lit à baldaquin au moment où il avait sauté sur ses deux pieds, debout sur son lit, baguette en main et Harry...

Et bien, Harry avait les yeux exorbités, une main sur son cœur, le souffle saccadé, les battements de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, dans ses oreilles, craignant que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« Mais par le casque du Power Ranger Rouge ! » cria Seamus. « C'est quoi ton problème, Londubat? »

Ledit Londubat dansait la _Macarena_ – Seamus leur avait montré les pas en revenant des vacances d'été – toujours sur le lit d'Harry, chatonnant au rythme du fameux hit hispanique, « J'ai trouvé les chaussetteuh – Que Dobby avait priseuh – Pour pouvoir ressouder-euh – Le trou des talons qu'elles avaient-euh – Nananana Nananana! »

Il tendit les chaussettes fétiches à Harry qui les prit les yeux pleins de larmes, les flattant comme s'il flattait un chaton contre lui. Harry le remercia mille et une fois, puis se leva et les brandit à bout de bras, « LES SERPENTARDS N'ONT PLUS QU'À BIEN SE TENIR ! »

Dean, Ron, Seamus et Neville hurlèrent tous ensembles les bras dans les airs, « OUUUUUAAAIISS ! »

Après avoir dansé, vénérant les chaussettes porte-chance, les garçons se recouchèrent dans leur lit respectif. Tous sauf un.

« Heu... Harry, tu crois que je pourrais vous emprunter votre Gui d'Amour pour une journée? »

« Mais bien sûr, Nev! Ça me fait plaisir! Tu es mon sauveur! »

Harry se leva et alla à sa malle. Il lui donna le gui et lui expliqua rapidement comment l'activer. Neville le remercia et se coucha, élaborant un plan pour pouvoir piéger Draco.

.¤:¤.

« Bon sang, Harry! Tu pètes la forme! » s'exclama Hermione en le voyant descendre quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir, un sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ouep, ouep! » chantonna-t-il tout joyeux et attrapa Ginny dans ses bras alors qu'elle discutait avec une petite de deuxième année. « Salut, beauté! »

Après l'avoir embrassé, Ginny le regarda avec un sourire, « Salut, toi... Dis-moi pas que tu as retrouvé tes chaussettes puantes... »

Il la posa à terre, « Ne blasphème pas, Gin! » dit-il faussement sérieux.

« Alors c'était ça? » fit Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Et oui, c'est Dobby qui les avait prises pour refermer les trous dedans, » ria Ron en suivant sa sœur et Harry qui sortait pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hermione pouffa de rire aux côtés de Ron. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et prirent place à leur table. Neville y était déjà et écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

« Neville, tu as encore oublié de faire ton devoir de Métamorphose? » gronda Hermione.

Neville releva la tête, « Quoi? Quel devoir? »

« Celui qu'il faut remettre à la première heure! »

« Oh, merde! Je vais à la bibliothèque! » dit-il en prenant tout son arsenal d'école.

Ron riait aux éclats, « Sacré, Neville! »

Hermione regarda le jeune Gryffondor maladroit qui laissait échapper la moitié de ses affaires en chemin et retourna son regard vers Ron, « Il ne changera jamais... »

« Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de passer voir votre potion après les cours! » lança une voix autoritaire derrière Hermione qui se retourna vivement.

« Heu... Non, Sir. J'y serais, Sir. »

Il hocha simplement de la tête et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Hermione soupira en le regardant partir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Pffff! Quel ton! Il pourrait être aimable, ça ne lui ferait pas de tort! » dit Ron et Hermione se retourna vivement vers son bol de céréales.

« Hmm... »

.¤:¤.

Neville courait partout dans les couloirs du château. Il se penchait à chaque statue, chaque armure, chaque étagère contenant des prix ou des trophées. Il était en sueur, les joues rosies de toute la course, qu'il s'était tapé depuis la bibliothèque.

« Oh, putain! Les gars vont me tuer! »

Il regarda sa montre pour voir qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour retrouver le Gui d'Amour qu'il avait perdu et aller, ensuite, en classe de Métamorphoses. Il arrivait à la Grande Salle et commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir de le retrouver. Neville avait déjà fait tout le chemin inverse qu'il avait fait pour aller à la bibliothèque.

« Oh, non... Oh, non... » répétait-il pendant qu'il se penchait une nouvelle fois pour regarder derrière une armure du Moyen-Âge.

« C'est pas ça que tu cherches, par hasard? » demanda une voix traînante.

Neville, toujours à quatre pattes, se mit à genoux et tourna la tête pour regarder le prince des Serpentard dans toute sa grandeur. Il avala difficilement et se releva lentement comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer une bête... _de sexe_.

« Oua-ouais, justement, » dit-il en tendant la main avec un mince espoir que Draco le dépose dedans, gentiment, sans poser de questions.

Draco regarda la main tendue et la prit pour entraîner Neville dans la salle de classe la plus proche avant qu'il ne puisse dire '_C'est le Rock à Madour_'. Le Serpentard lança un sort de verrouillage et colla Neville au mur.

« Et que voulais-tu en faire, p'tit lion? »

« Je-je... heu... »

« On a peur, Londubat? »

« Bah... c'est que... enfin... heu... »

Draco se recula et marcha de reculons, « Et bien, moi qui croyait pouvoir te faire la conversation... »

Il leva sa baguette et sa main gauche, Neville ferma les yeux attendant le sort. Une formule fut prononcée, un gui fut suspendu au plafond et un Neville se sentit attiré en avant où il atterrit dans les bras d'un Draco ravi d'embrasser un Gryffondor. _Ce_ Gryffondor.

.¤:¤.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de torture, une si délicieuse torture. Quand ça a commencé exactement ? Je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que cela a pris des proportions démesurées. Il me faut ma dose quotidienne, sinon je ne suis pas capable de m'endormir le soir venu.

Je suis pathétique...

Comme si une gamine dans mon genre pouvait lui plaire ou pire, comme si une Gryffondor dans mon genre pouvait attirer son attention!

Je suis foutue. J'arrive à mon point de _rendez-vous_... Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Comme si me faire des semblants pouvait arranger mon cas!

Je cogne, mais aucune réponse ne vient. La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même et je sais qu'il est à son bureau en train de corriger les copies des élèves qu'il trouve, pour la majorité, débiles et ignorants. Je m'efforce de ne pas lancer un regard dans sa direction, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver ma situation précaire – j'ai _besoin_ de ce tutorat pour la fac!

Un seul faux pas et je suis faite, comment je pourrais m'en sortir? Je ne pourrais certainement pas lui dire, « _Oh, mais Professeur, vous êtes si sexy que j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer, ayant toujours une fixation sur vous!_ »

Bravo, Herm! Ça marcherait à coup sûr!

Sérieusement, je dois me concentrer sur un but à la fois! Et maintenant, c'est ma potion tue-loup!

Elle est où déjà? Pas de panique, pas de panique... MAIS ELLE N'EST PAS LÀ! D'habitude, elle se trouve sur l'étagère du fond! OH NON! PANIQUE! PANIQUE!

« Pas de panique, Miss Granger, je l'ai déplacé à l'ombre de mon bureau personnel. La porte au fond, » me dit-il.

« Merci, Professeur. » _FIOUUUUU! _

Je dépose mon sac sur une table et je me dirige vers le fond de la classe dont la porte est ouverte. Je peux voir mon chaudron que j'utilisais la dernière fois et qui contient ma solution presque prête. Je m'approche et prends la cuillère en bois sur la table de travail pour brasser la solution. Si elle devient rouge, je vais devoir ajouter un peu de...

« Poudre de stalagmites, » me dit une voix près de mon oreille – je remercierais jamais assez Merlin d'avoir pensé à attacher mes cheveux ce matin! – quand un bras passe à mon côté pour déposer un petit flacon sur la table.

OH MERDOUILLE! Je suis foutue, complètement foutue! Je peux sentir sa chaleur m'entourant dans le froid des cachots. Le bas de sa robe noire qui frôle mes mollets au moment où son bras revient en arrière, me provoque des frissons montant jusqu'à la base de ma nuque.

Je vais mourir. Je _veux_ mourir!

« Concentration, Miss Granger, » siffle-t-il et une seconde plus tard le froid est de retour, mais je peux toujours sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

.¤:¤.

Après le repas du soir, Ginny était pelotonnée dans les bras d'Harry sur un divan en face du foyer. Il lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille et elle gloussait quand son souffle chaud lui donnait des frissons, s'éloignant par réflexe quand le chatouillis provoqué était insupportablement bon, mais Harry la ramenait rapidement contre lui pour continuer son exquis manège.

Un peu plus loin, Ron faisait une partie d'échec contre Dean, Luna assise sur le bras du fauteuil de son copain, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de ce dernier. Il aimait quand elle entremêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme il aimait le doux parfum de lilas qu'elle dégageait.

« Quand est-ce qu'on aura le Gui d'Amour de nouveau? » demanda Dean pendant qu'une de ses tours se faisant démolir par le fou de Ron.

Harry se redressa, « Quand Neville me le redonnera. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec, de toutes façons? » questionna Seamus qui rabattit son _comic book_ sur ses genoux.

« J'aime autant mieux ne pas savoir, » répliqua Ron.

Les gars se mirent à rire.

« Où est Hermione? » demanda Ginny.

« À son tutorat de Potions... Elle devrait bientôt arriver, » lui dit Ron.

« Oh, okay... Pauvre Hermione! Passer autant d'heures avec cette chauve-souris... »

« Quoi? Et moi qui croyais que t'avais tombé sous le charme du _Darth Rogue_! » se moqua Harry.

« Beurk! T'es malade! »

« Et bien, y'en a qui l'aime bien... » énonça Luna le regard fixé sur le jeu d'échec.

« Puce, ne redis jamais ce genre de trucs... Ça me fout les boules... et la nausée... » lui dit-il en l'attirant sur ses cuisses.

Luna allait redire quelque chose quand le tableau pivota, attirant l'attention des Gryffondors – et de la Serdaigle – près du foyer. Neville entra dans la salle commune, les cheveux déraillés, la bouche rosie et plus pulpeuse, les joues plus rouges que s'il avait couru le marathon, la cravate à moitié défaite, les premiers boutons arrachés, un beau suçon dans son cou et sur sa clavicule, des morsures de la base de la nuque jusqu'à l'épaule – on supposait... Enfin, bref, on aurait dit que la pire gourgandine lui avait passé dix fois dessus.

« Tiens, Harry... Merci encore... » dit-il avec les airs d'un zombie – un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux étincelants en plus –, en passant à côté, avant de monter au dortoir.

« Luna, pas un mot, s'il te plait, » fit Ron avant que sa copine ne dise un seul mot, en fixant toujours les marches que Neville venait de grimper.

.¤:¤.

Hermione remontait à la tour des Gryffondors. C'était comme si elle flottait au lieu de marcher. Elle ne sentait pas ses pieds toucher le sol, elle ne voyait plus très bien son environnement non plus. Par chance, l'habitude de revenir par les mêmes chemins la menait à son but.

Elle se fit pousser par Théodore Nott qui volait dans les airs, tentant de s'accrocher aux rampes des escaliers. Hermione sut que le Gui d'Amour était revenu dans la salle commune de sa maison, pour le plaisir des uns et le malheur des autres.

La brunette regarda par le trou derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame et vit que le gui malfaisant était plus loin dans la salle commune où un Théodore Nott était en train de se faire rouler une pelle comme pas possible par Lavande.

Pourtant, Hermione nota que le Serpentard n'essayait même pas de se défaire de la prise, « Alors, vous avez recommencé avec ce gui? »

« Hé! Hermione! Déjà de retour? Tu veux faire un essai? » demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

« Non. »

« Tu vois, c'est pas si terrible... Ton Serpentard aimera peut-être ça... Regarde ce que Lavande fait avec le sien! »

« Ça suffit, Lavande! Laisse la place aux autres! » hurla Dean au couple qui était maintenant couché au sol sous le gui.

« Très drôle, Weasley... Tu me passes ton livre de Potions... J'ai perdu le mien... »

« Quoi? Où ça? »

« J'en sais rien... Si je le savais, est-ce que tu crois que je te demanderais le tien? »

« LAVANDE! PUTAIN, POUSSE-TOI! »

« Mais où l'as-tu perdu? » redemanda Ron en se levant pour aller à son dortoir, il enjamba Lavande et Nott.

« Oh, j'sais pas, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, enjambant à son tour le couple que Dean s'efforçait de pousser d'en dessous du gui. « Je l'avais à la bibliothèque ce midi, mais je ne le trouve plus... »

Ron cogna à la porte des septièmes années, « C'EST RON! ARRÊTEZ LES COCHONNERIES! » Il se tourna vers Hermione en ouvrant la porte, « T'es retournée voir à la bibliothèque? »

« Oui, mais Mme Pince ne l'a pas vu... »

« AAaaahhh! » hurla Ron en mettant son bras devant ses yeux à poing fermé. « GINNY WEASLEY! HARRY POTTER! Bordel! J'ai prévenu que j'entrais! »

Hermione riait à gorge déployée pendant qu'Harry et Ginny refermaient les rideaux du lit à baldaquin tout en riant aux éclats.

« C'est – bon – Ron... » dit Hermione entre deux halètements pour reprendre son souffle.

« Bordel! » pesta Ron en allant à sa malle. « JE VAIS LE DIRE À MAMAN! » hurla-t-il vers le lit à Harry en une fausse menace.

Ginny sortit la tête entre les rideaux et lui sortit la langue avant de revenir rapidement à l'intérieur en voyant que Ron venait vers elle et pouffa de rire derrière les rideaux.

« 'sont pas possible! » répliqua Ron en donnant le livre à Hermione et en la poussant vers la sortie.

.¤:¤.

Enfin! Maudites responsabilités de professeur. Si j'avais eu à faire un choix de carrière, je n'aurais en aucun cas – AUCUN – choisi celui-ci! Mais la vie étant mal faite pour le commun des sorciers... Bref, je ne ferais pas un monologue mental sur ce sujet, c'est l'heure d'aller voir Albus.

Je parie qu'il va encore me prier de rester pour les vacances de Noël... la joie.

Pas que j'avais quelque chose de prévu, mais j'aurais pu au moins aller me relaxer les neurones chez moi! Loin de tous ces vauriens! Sales gamins sans cervelle!

C'est vrai! Mon seul élève dans cette école qui est _acceptable_, c'est Granger. Dommage qu'elle soit à Gryffondor... et une fille de moldus... Elle nous aurait donné un sacré coup de main pour la course à la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais non, il a fallu que cette vie de merde soit aussi merdique que la bouse d'hippogriffe.

Note à moi-même : faudrait que je pense à me changer les idées. Je deviens trop négatif.

Bien que ça me fasse un style. Que serait le Maître des Potions sans son air supérieur, lugubre, sombre et mystérieux, cruel et froid, hautain et sexy, bavant et charm...?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Je dérape...

Note à moi-même : faudrait que je pense _définitivement_ à me changer les idées. Je deviens fou dans cette école de cinglés! Ce n'est surtout pas le Severus Rogue que je connais!

Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais que voilà là... Une jeune Serdaigle dehors et le couvre-feu passé. Mettons à profit mes _qualités_.

« Heu-hum! »

Elle sursaute, « Oh... Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue! »

Ah, non, pas cette lunatique! C'est étrange, mais avec elle, je me sens comme un membre des _Bizarr' Sisters_... pas crédible du tout.

« Miss Lovegood, est-ce que je puis me permettre de vous demander ce que vous faites dehors après le couvre-feu? »

« Mais bien sûr! Demandez! »

Ah, bordel! Je lui lance mon plus grand regard meurtrier – tellement que je sens que ma veine sur ma tempe prête à péter, « Miss Lovegood! Je _viens_ de demander! »

« Non. En fait, vous avez demandé si... »

« LOVEGOOD! Dites, ça suffira! »

« Okay, » réplique-t-elle tranquillement. « Ça suffira! »

PUTAIN, ELLE VEUT QUE JE L'ASSASINE!

« Miss Lovegood, » je commence avec tout le self-control qu'il me reste en réserve – et y'en a pas beaucoup, « Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure? »

« Et bien, c'est drôle que vous demandez... Je faisais mes devoirs pour les vacances des fêtes et j'ai trouvé ce livre de Potions niveau 7... Drôle de coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas? Je vous rencontre et je trouve un livre de Potions... Vous voyez? »

« Pas vraiment. » Je réponds et quand elle vient pour me répliquer, je lève la main pour me saisir du livre en question, « 50 points en moins pour Serdaigle! Maintenant, retournez dans votre tour, Miss! »

Elle me lance un drôle de regard et part en direction de sa tour.

Je regarde la page couverture et ouvre la première page...

« Au fait, Professeur... Vous avez de belles moustaches, vous savez? »

Et elle reprit sa marche. Mais que diable a-t-elle voulu dire? Elle devrait arrêter la drogue à mon avis.

.¤:¤.

« Suivant! »

« MOI! »

« Je suis désolé, Colin, mais Harry t'a mis sur la liste rouge... Suivant! »

Hermione passa à côté de la file d'attente pour aller sous le Gui d'Amour en secouant la tête. Elle alla s'asseoir avec Ginny qui... était seule!

« Où est Harry? Je croyais qu'il ne prenait plus le risque de te laisser seule quand le truc-muche diabolique était en marche! »

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire, « Oh, il ne sait pas qu'il est en marche! »

« Tu n'as pas peur de retomber dans les bras d'une autre fille? »

« C'est les risques de la vie! »

« GINNY! Dans mon lit et ça presse! » rigola Harry en haut des marches. « Tu ne m'as pas dit que le gui était activé! » demanda-t-il à Ron qui descendait les marches.

« Oh, ouais, désolé... Je te préviens la prochaine fois... _que vous m'évitez de devenir aveugle_, » dit-il en murmurant, dos à Harry.

« Allez, Gin! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive! »

« B'jour, Mione, » fit Ron en prenant place à côté d'Hermione.

« Bonjour, Ron. »

« Bonjour, Hermione. Bonjour, Ron! »

« Hé! Luna chérie! Viens ici, » dit Ron en la prenant par la taille reposant son menton sur son ventre. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Super, merci, » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement. « Oh, Hermione, j'ai croisé le Professeur Rogue hier soir... »

« Oh... Okay... » fit Hermione en feignant l'indifférence.

« Il a ton livre de Potions... Vraiment drôle les dessins dans les marges, tu as du talent! J'adore le chat! »

Ron releva la tête et déposa sa main sur le ventre de Luna pour la tourner vers lui, « Quels dessins? »

« Des caricatures! » dit précipitamment Hermione. « Sur le Professeur Rogue! Oh NON! » dit-elle en catastrophe avant de courir hors de la salle commune, mais se retourna à la dernière minute, « Oh, Luna, tu gardes ça pour toi? S'il te plait? »

« Pas de problèmes, Hermione! »

Hermione lui sourit et se retourna pour aller dans la profondeur des cachots, espérant que Rogue n'est pas ouvert son _FOUTU LIVRE DE POTIONS_!

« Luuunaaaah! » fit Ron en caressant le ventre de Luna.

.¤:¤.

Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ces dessins dans mon livre de Potions!

Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non...

C'est sûr que je me fais torturer, lapider, tuer, résurrecter – je ne suis pas sûre que ce mot existe – et re-tuer, si Rogue ouvre mon livre!

Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non...

Est-ce que je devrais faire mon testament avant d'arriver dans sa salle de classe?

Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non...

MAIS POURQUOI J'AVANCE PAS PLUS VITE!

Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non...

OH NON!

Voilà. J'y suis... Alors, maman, papa, je vous aime... Harry prend soin de Ginny, Ron fait pas de bêtises et étudie pour tes ASPICs... Adieu, monde cruel...

Je cogne.

Pas de réponse comme à l'habitude, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas normal. La porte devrait s'ouvrir, la porte DOIT s'ouvrir! Pourquoi il ne répond pas... Il est peut-être mort! Je l'ai tué avec mes dessins! Oh non! Il s'est rendu à la page 348!

Je recogne! Avec plus d'insistance.

Toujours pas de réponse, mais j'ai cru entendre un bruit de pas. Je colle mon oreille sur la porte pour voir si...

BOUM!

« Miss Granger, » j'entends de quelque part au-dessus de moi. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence sur mon plancher? »

Je me relève avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, mais surtout avec le peu de – _oh putain_ – self-control que je peux avoir devant le – _bave _– Severus Rogue devant moi.

Pourquoi Severus Rogue et non, Professeur Rogue?

Parce qu'il se trouve qu'on est un samedi matin et que – _oh mon doux Merlin, dévie le regard. DÉVIE LE REGARD! _– le Maître des Potions est en tenue relaxe de week-end. Laissant apparaître, pour une rare occasion, ce tatouage noir qui marque, non seulement son bras, mais aussi son âme, mais qui, à mes yeux, lui donne un côté incroyablement rebelle et... sexxxy !

« Alors? » me dit-il pendant que je regarde la belle tâche sur la première table de la classe.

« Heu... je... j'ai perdu mon... mon... »

Pourquoi je suis venue déjà?

« Votre quoi, Miss Granger! » j'entends.

« LIVRE! » je m'exclame en me souvenant. « Mon livre de Potions... Je... »

« A-t-il une quelconque particularité? J'en retrouve des tonnes de manuel de classe _oublié_, » lance-t-il en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mes yeux se perdent sur la légère courbe que son biceps droit fait étant dans cette position... La manche de son t-shirt – _oui! SON T-SHIRT! _– noir s'en retrouve trop étroite. Mon regard dérive sur le muscle de gauche et là aussi, c'est le même scénario. Puis, je lève lentement mes yeux vers son visage.

« Concentration, Miss Granger, » dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, ses cheveux venant caresser ses joues.

« Aucune... » je m'entends répondre, mais à proprement parler, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait.

« Pas identifié? Pas de pages déchirées? Pas de tâches de thé? »

Je secoue la tête, plus pour me concentrer sur la conversation, « En fait... Luna... Luna Lovegood m'a dit qu'elle vous l'avait donné... hier soir... »

Son regard s'assombrit. Je déglutis avec peine. Je me sens rougir et mes mains sont moites.

« Je dois l'avoir quelque part, » dit-il avec raideur. « Attendez ici. »

« Oui, M'sieur. »

Il part vers l'arrière de la classe et entre dans la salle du fond. Je souffle et me dirige vers les tables de travail. Il n'a peut-être pas vu ce que j'avais fait... Juste des p'tits dessins sans importance... Un amusement artistique, rien de plus. Et ils sont loin d'être méchant.

Je prends ma tête à deux mains. Oh non! Juste des petits dessins érotiques mettant en scène la Miss Je-sais-tout Granger et le vil Professeur Rogue! Je suis faite! FAITE À L'OS!

Je me redresse, prenant un air détendu et calme. Rogue vient vers moi avec mon livre dans les mains.

« C'est celui-ci, Miss? » dit-il en le tendant – _oh quel tatouage_...

« Oui, M'sieur. Merci, M'sieur, » je réponds en levant la main pour le reprendre, mais il le retire, mes doigts se refermant sur l'air.

« Je ferais attention la prochaine fois de ne pas égarer un manuel de classe avec autant de gribouillis dans les marges. »

.¤:¤.

« HARRY! »

« AAAHHH! RON! SORS D'ICI! »

Ron attrapa le bras d'Harry sans même faire attention à sa sœur. Le Survivant eut juste le temps de prendre une robe de sorcier qui traînait sur une chaise qu'il s'enroula autour de la taille pendant que Ron l'entraînait dans le couloir.

« Ron, tu m'expliques? » dit Harry en tentant de faire un nœud avec les manches de la robe de l'école.

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta brusquement, Harry fonçant presque sur lui. « Je sais _qui_ Hermione désire! BORDEL DE MERDE! »

Harry resta surpris face à la réaction excessive de Ron. Le Serpentard de rêve d'Hermione ne devait pas être pire que celui de Neville, non? Il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi Ron réagissait ainsi.

« C'est qui? »

Ron regarda d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir, « Pas ici, il _faut_ que tu t'assoies avant... »

« Ben voyons, R...! »

Harry se retrouva assis sur le rebord du bain dans la salle d'eau de l'étage, « Écoute-moi bien, Harry... Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que tu me promettes de pas avoir de crises cardiaques, promis? »

« Ron, tu ne dramatises pas trop? » fit Harry en ayant un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Rogue. »

« Quoi 'Rogue'? »

« C'est Rogue le Serpentard d'Hermione. »

Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent dans leur orbite et il tomba à la renverse dans le bain, se cognant le derrière de la tête sur l'autre rebord du bain.

.¤:¤.

Hermione remontait à la salle commune de Gryffondor, son livre de Potions dans une main, la mine déconfite. La magie de l'amour lui faisant faux pas aujourd'hui. Non, elle n'avait pas été tuée, mais c'était encore pire. _Il_ savait.

« Oh god... » souffla pour la énième fois la malheureuse lionne.

Elle tournait et retournait sans cesse la scène et à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait lui dire sa dernière réplique, elle fondait de honte. Si au moins elle pouvait revenir _une_ seule journée avant et prendre le temps d'effacer ses dessins de son livre de Potions. _Il_ savait.

« Salut, Hermione! » la salua Lavande qui se baladait accrochée au bras de Nott, mais Hermione ne lui accorda même pas une pensée.

Elle entra dans la salle commune au ton chaleureux et accueillant. Hermione pouvait au moins remercier le ciel qu'ici, la honte ne lui serrait plus utile. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber dans le divan en face du foyer, son regard chocolat se perdant dans la danse féerique des flammes.

« HERMIONE! ROGUE? MAIS COMMENT? POURQUOI? » hurla Harry en tenue décontractée – c'était le cas de le dire, il portait toujours la robe de sorcier autour de sa taille.

Hermione sursauta et le regarda les yeux exorbités. Mais comment diable...

« LUNA! »

« Ne blâme pas Luna, j'avais – comment dire... des arguments de point... » fit Ron gêné.

« ON SE FOUT DE LUNA! Hermione Jane Granger! Je veux une raison, une explication, une...! »

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, Harry! » coupa Hermione révoltée qu'Harry prenne un rôle de frère super-hyper-méga protecteur avec elle. Puis son regard se radoucit, « Oh merde, Harry! Tu saignes! » dit-elle en pointant sa nuque où un filet de sang coulait.

Elle se précipita sur son meilleur ami et le fit s'asseoir avant de regarder sa blessure, « Ne change pas de suj... AÏE! »

« Oh, désolée, » dit-elle, mais son ton n'était que très peu convainquant et Harry lui fit de gros yeux. « Reste tranquille, maintenant. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue? »

« Hein? » dit Harry confus et se regarda avant de devenir d'un rouge écrevisse.

« Tu savais que Colin était dans la salle? » fit Hermione en riant.

Harry porta ses bras devant son torse dénudé en jetant un regard dans la salle pour vérifier qu'Hermione avait raison et il vit Colin le fixer avec les yeux brillants, les coudes sur l'accotoir du fauteuil où il prenait place, le menton reposant dans ses mains.

« Ron! Mets-toi devant moi! »

Ron qui riait à ne plus être capable de respirer, se déplaça pour se mettre dans le champ de vision du petit blond de sixième année qui soupira de frustration.

.¤:¤.

Après s'être calmé, Harry monta se changer et redescendit dans la salle commune avec quatre épaisseurs de pull sur le dos. Hermione et Ron discutaient tranquillement et riaient encore d'Harry. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione attendant les explications sur la fixation _anormale_ qu'elle avait envers leur hargneux, laid, graisseux, connard, vil, graisseux, puant, graisseux... Bref, le bon vieux Professeur Rogue qu'Harry portait dans son cœur.

« Bon, vas-y, Mione... » demanda Ron redevenant sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire? »

« La vérité! Que tu t'es faite droguer par Rogue durant ton tutorat! » s'alarma Ron.

« Ne soit pas idiot! Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, c'est arrivé sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment... Écoutez, on laisse tomber de toute façon, c'est un cas perdu... » fit-elle en regardant ses mains qui serraient son livre de Potions.

Ron regarda Harry qui le regarda en retour. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour demander que faire, mais Harry secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas de solution à ce problème. Ils retournèrent leur regard vers Hermione qui ne lâchait pas des yeux son livre. Ça leur fendait le cœur en deux de la voir dans cet état. C'était leur meilleure amie et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importait que... que... enfin que R-Rogue soit celui qu'elle voulait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mione? » finit par demander Ron.

Hermione releva la tête, pour la rabaisser de nouveau, « Rien. Je pense que je vais monter au dortoir... »

Elle se leva, mais Ron fut plus rapide et contourna la table pour venir la prendre dans ses bras, Harry le suivant de près, lui montrant qu'ils l'aimaient et que peu importait pour qui son cœur chavirait.

« Les gars... vous m'étouffez! »

Ils s'écartèrent de la pauvre Hermione qui était presque mauve par manque d'air. Elle leur fit un sourire et les câlina avant de partir pour son dortoir.

« Au fait, il les a vu tes dessins? » demanda Ron avec un air espiègle, Hermione prenant une belle teinte rouge.

« Quels dessins? »

« Mon cher Harry, notre Hermione s'est initiée à l'art du dessin érotique... Et j'ai entendu de source sûr qu'elle avait du talent! »

« Ron! »

« Pas vrai! 'Veux voir! » répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

.¤:¤.

Enfin, la sonnerie qui annonce la fin du cours retentit pour la dernière fois cette année. Les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serpentard ramassent leurs affaires et sortent pratiquement en courant de la classe. Je ferme la porte sur les talons du dernier Poufsouffle à traîner dans la classe et je me lève. La pile de devoirs et la tonne de fioles me suivent jusque dans mon bureau personnel où je les classe d'un coup de baguette dans les étagères.

Ça serait pour plus tard. Là je vais me coucher!

Oui, oui... Y'en a marre pour la journée...

Je passe le passage entre mon bureau et mes quartiers. Je retire ma lourde robe noire pour la mettre sur le divan en passant à côté. Je déboutonne mon par-dessus noir, puis ma chemise crème et m'effondre sur mon lit.

AAAH! La joie... Si je pouvais au moins rester dans ce lit tout le temps des Fêtes – à défaut de rentrer chez moi. Mais non, j'ai corvée de surveillance des petits-déjeuners, déjeuners et dîners pour les vacances de Noël. Ce cher Albus a bien rempli mon horaire.

Je soupire fortement pour montrer à qui veut bien l'entendre que je proteste... Dommage qu'il n'y ait personne dans ma chambre.

Je me retourne sur le dos. Je vais devoir bientôt y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard au banquet. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce banquet? Rien.

Sauf...

Je sens que ma bouche forme un sourire machiavélique.

Miss Hermione Granger... La petite fille sage de Gryffondor...

Juste le plaisir de la voir se tétaniser d'honte à la seule vue de ma personne est sans prix. Depuis le jour où elle est venue chercher son petit livre de Potions niveau 7, elle meure de honte à chaque fois que ses prunelles se posent sur moi.

Au début, elle essayait seulement de m'éviter. Mais maintenant, je crois que je lui manque!

« HAHAHAHAHA! »

Elle sait très bien que je sais! Et ça ne rend les choses que plus appréciable de mon point de vue! Quel plaisir j'ai eu cette dernière semaine à enseigner à mes septièmes années Serpentard-Gryffondor! C'était à mourir de rire!

Bien que je me voie que très mal dans les décors des croquis qu'elle a fait dans son livre – et que dire de ceux à partir de la page 348! –, je dois bien avouer qu'elle a un certain talent avec une plume. Je me demande si ses autoportraits sont représentatifs de la réalité...

Aller, hop! On se change de nos plus beaux vêtements noirs et ensuite, direction GRANDE SALLE!

.¤:¤.

Ron descendait pour le dîner avec Luna contre lui, Harry avec Ginny se chamaillant sur la possibilité qu'Harry fasse ses devoirs des Fêtes durant ce week-end pour pouvoir passer le reste du temps collé-collé, et Hermione lisait son livre sur '_Comment faire une dinde de soi et s'en tirer à bon compte en dix leçons_', marchant entre les deux couples.

Ron se tourna vers son amie, « Tu sais, tu pourrais essayer le Gui d'Amour... »

« T'es malade! » répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux vers Ron. « J'ai déjà eu l'air d'une pauvre cruche, j'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter! »

« Gin, arrête! C'est non! Ce week-end, c'est mon week-end Quidditch! »

« OH toi! Je te HAIS Harry Potter! »

« C'est ça! Pars! On va tous à la même place! » hurla Harry dans le dos de sa petite amie qui était partie au pas de course vers la Grande Salle. « Pfff... Ron, désolé, mais ta sœur a un sale caractère. »

« Tu ne me l'apprends pas! Mais fais attention, elle est rancunière et des fois, je me demande même par quel miracle elle n'a pas atterri à Serpentard! »

Un voile d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux verts d'Harry avant de disparaître rapidement, « Bah non... Elle ne m'en voudra pas pour ça... si? »

Ron allait répondre, mais une main s'accrocha à son avant-bras. Il stoppa sa marche et regarda Hermione figée sur place. Il regarda où ses yeux semblaient être fixés et vit le Professeur Rogue qui parlait avec le Professeur McGonagall juste avant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Le regard de Rogue dévia un peu et se focalisa sur Hermione qui était paralysée entre Harry et Ron qui l'entendirent souffler un '_si sexy_' désespéré. Il dit quelque chose à McGonagall coupant court à ce qu'elle disait et reporta son attention au quatuor.

« Oh non, » gémit-elle en le voyant venir vers eux. « Les gars, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaiiit... En _aucun_ cas, ne me laissez seule! »

Les deux garçons se redressèrent sur toute leur hauteur et se mirent le plus collé possible d'Hermione qui paraissait vraiment plus petite qu'en temps normal.

« Professeur, » dit Ron de sa voix grave, ce qui donna des frissons à Luna qu'il tenait par la taille.

« Weasley. Potter. » Il regarda Hermione avec un faible sourire en coin, « Un mot, Granger! »

Hermione trembla.

« Désolé, Professeur, on allait au banquet de fin de trimestre et oh, c'est dommage, mais nous étions déjà très en retard! »

Harry tenta un déplacement stratégique poussant Hermione, une main dans son dos, vers la droite pour atteindre les portes, mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule le retenant et par le fait même retenant Hermione qui était plus pâle que jamais.

« Bien essayé, Potter, » Rogue le poussa et se mit devant Hermione qui tremblait comme une feuille envoyant des regards d'appel au secours vers ses deux amis – Ron ayant été poussé plus loin durant la tentative d'Harry. « Maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas! J'ai affaire à Miss Granger seul à seul. »

« On préfère rester, » dit Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase que je viens de dire ? » répliqua Rogue pendant qu'Harry faisait des signes discrets avec son regard à Hermione pour s'enfuir par derrière. « On ne bouge pas, Granger! »

Hermione arrêta le mouvement de son pied qui allait se lever pour faire un pas.

« Maintenant, partez. Vous l'aurez en vie si c'est ce que vous craignez! »

« Allez-y, les gars... Je... Je vais vous rejoindre dans pas longtemps... »

« Tu es sûre? » demanda Harry avec compassion.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête.

« Okay... » termina Ron avant de se tourner avec hésitation et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle avec Harry qui jetait des regards noirs à Rogue.

.¤:¤.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry suivit Ron et Luna qui prirent place vers le centre de la table. Il regarda de l'autre côté où Ginny devait être, mais elle n'y était pas. Il se mit à la chercher dans la salle à commencer par la table des Gryffondors, mais aucun signe de sa petite rousse. Son regard parcourait la table des Poufsouffles quand il entendit son rire qu'il aurait reconnu parmi tant d'autres.

Sa tête se tourna vers le son de ce chant mélodieux seulement pour découvrir que _sa_ petite amie était à la table avec son _ex_ petit ami! Micheal Corner!

Ginny le regarda toujours secouer par son rire et lui lança un regard rempli de malice voulant dire '_On rit moins, Potter?_' et ça, avec la voix traînante de Malfoy! Une cruche de jus de citrouille explosa sur la table en face d'Harry.

« Hé! Mais ça va pas! Qui a fait ça? » s'exclama Dean.

« WOUAH! » hurla Parvati qui s'était faite éclabousser.

« Harry, assis-toi! Elle a fait ça pour te narguer... Calme-toi, vieux! » lui dit Ron en tirant sur son bras pour qu'il prenne place à côté de lui. « Mais à quoi tu t'attendais? »

« Elle. Est. Avec. Corner! » siffla Harry entre ses dents.

« Ouais, j'avais remarqué... Écoute, laisse tomber, regarde ailleurs... C'est ce qu'elle veut, te voir pogner les nerfs! »

Harry se contenta de fixer Ginny qui le regardait toujours, mais avec un sourire satisfait au visage. Puis, Micheal attira l'attention de Ginny pour lui dire quelque chose et celle-ci se pencha plus vers lui pour qu'il puisse lui _chuchoter_ à l'oreille.

POUF!

Une corbeille de pain sauta dix pieds dans les airs et les yeux d'Harry se firent dangereux. Harry pouvait voir que de la façon dont Ginny s'était penchée, Corner pouvait avoir un joli plan sur le décolleté de sa petite amie!

Les Gryffondors près du Survivant qui avait fait le lien entre les phénomènes paranormaux et le regard avada-kédavérien d'Harry, se poussèrent aux extrémités de la table.

La cerise sur le gâteau fut quand Ginny voulu prendre la cruche de jus de citrouille et qu'elle passa son bras devant Micheal et qu'elle se _frotta_ – du point de vue du copain jaloux – sur son ex. Le résultat? Trois-quatre assiettes s'envolèrent et se fracassèrent sur le mur derrière Micheal et Ginny, juste au-dessus de la tête du Serdaigle.

Ginny le regarda avec ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle se leva de son siège et hurla, « C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME, POTTER! »

Harry se leva à son tour, « TU LE SAIS EXACTEMENT ! IL SE TIENT À MOINS D'UN PIED DE **_MA_** COPINE ! »

« JE PEUX M'ASSEOIR ET **_DISCUTER_ **AVEC MES **_AMIS_** SI JE VEUX ! T'AS RIEN À DECIDER LÀ-DESSUS ! »

« Heu... Ginny, ça va... je peux... »

« La ferme, Corner, cette discussion est entre moi et Harry! » répliqua Ginny d'un ton ferme.

« Okiiiii... » fit un Micheal qui voulait tout sauf se retrouver là où il était.

Elle sortit de table et se dirigea vers les portes de sorties pendant qu'Harry faisait de même sans la lâcher du regard.

.¤:¤.

Je vois Harry, Ron et Luna partir et entrer dans la Grande Salle, me laissant seule avec le Professeur Rogue. Je dois me calmer, je ne dois surtout pas lui montrer un signe de faiblesse ou une quelconque raison supplémentaire pour me torturer plus qu'il ne l'a fait durant la semaine qui vient de passer. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait... Et ça, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout...

Je le vois se tourner vers moi et il a un sourire sadique aux lèvres! Il sait que je craque avec ce sourire, il le sait depuis ce jour en classe de Potions où j'ai fait exploser la moitié des chaudrons se trouvant dans la classe. (Pour faire court, il s'est produit une réaction en chaîne après que mon chaudron explosa à cause d'une distraction de ma part – _et on se demande laquelle!_)

« Alors, Miss Granger... » commence-t-il doucereusement. « On n'est pas venue au tutorat hier soir? »

« Malade. » Je réponds. C'est court et net. De toute façon, je suis dans l'incapacité d'aligner plus d'un mot.

« Voyons ça... Et on peut savoir de quoi étiez-vous atteinte? »

_Severite aiguë, j'aurais pu vous sauter dessus sans aucun avertissement et vous violer sur le sol._

« Non. »

« Je vais devoir en aviser le directeur. Je crois qu'il pourrait envisager l'annulation de ce... »

« NON! » j'hurle pour le couper, il hausse un sourcil et je vois le noir de ses yeux devenir plus opaque. « Écoutez... Je... » Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quelle raison donnée.

Si au moins je pouvais lui dire la vérité et qu'aucune _mauvaise_ conséquence s'en suive...

« Je suis désolée, » je finis par souffler. « Ça n'arrivera plus... »

« Je l'espère bien, Miss. L'_insolence_ dont vous faites preuve me... »

BAM!

« FOUTU SURVIVANT DE MERDE! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME! »

Notre attention est attirée par les portes qui se sont fracassées sur le mur quand Super Furax Ginny est sortie de la Grande Salle avec Super Rageur Harry sur ses talons.

Je vois Harry prendre Ginny par le bras d'une façon plutôt rude pour la retourner vers lui et j'avance par réflexe, mais Severus me retient en me barrant le passage avec son bras, « Attendez, ce n'est jamais bon de s'interposer entre deux animaux qui veulent s'entretuer. »

CLAC!

Mon regard revient brusquement sur le couple – futur _ex-_couple? – et je peux voir Harry qui a la main sur sa joue. Je vois que Ginny a les yeux ouverts en grand, effrayée par ce qu'elle vient de faire.

« Tu m'as frappé? » demande Harry confus.

« Tu me faisais mal... Oh, je suis désolée, » dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. « Pardon, Harry. Pardonne-moi, » répète-t-elle le visage dans ses mains, les larmes coulant sur ses joues librement maintenant.

Le visage d'Harry se radoucit rapidement et il la prend dans ses bras, « Oh, non, Ginny. Toi, pardonne-moi! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Ginny... Amour... » dit-il en passant sa main dans la chevelure de feu de la jeune fille, dégageant son visage.

Ginny se laissa prendre tout contre son ami, son amant, son amour. Et ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais je ne le ferais avec personne. Parce que cette personne ne voudra jamais m'embrasser de la sorte. Parce que cette personne n'est pas faite pour l'amour. Parce que cette personne... ne m'aime pas... comme je l'aime.

.¤:¤.

Après l'incident entre Harry et Ginny, ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle bras dessus, bras dessous suivit du Professeur Rogue et d'Hermione derrière ce dernier. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de la pensée qu'elle venait de faire. Elle _aimait_ Severus.

Tout ce beau monde s'assit à leur place et Dumbledore trouva que c'était un bon moment pour faire un bref discours de Noël puisqu'il remarqua qu'il était rare ceux qui l'écoutaient. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, Harry et Ginny se câlinaient, Ron et Luna souriait face au couple avant de faire la même et Severus Rogue fixait Hermione d'une drôle de façon.

Sans oublier Neville qui jetait des regards pleins de sous-entendus à un certain Prince des Serpentards qui les lui renvoyait ou de leurs compatriotes, Théodore et Lavande, qui en faisaient de même. Colin quant à lui, regardait avec un petit air tristounet Harry qui embrassait Ginny à la table jusqu'au moment ou Dean lui passa le plat de la salade de patates.

« Oh, merci, Dean, » dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

« De rien, Colin. »

Ron se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander le sel et l'aperçut en train de jouer avec son morceau de dinde, « Hermione? Est-ce que ça va? »

Hermione releva les yeux vers son ami et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, « Oh, ce n'est rien, Ron... Ça va aller... »

« Hermione... »

« Non, écoute, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas et passe un bon moment... S'il te plait? »

Ron lui sourit, « D'accord, Mione... »

« Merci. »

Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est que Ron avait une nouvelle mission. Il allait coincer Severus Rogue sous le Gui d'Amour.

Cette dernière semaine lui avait appris une seule chose, c'est que Rogue n'avait pas pratiquement rendu folle Hermione pour rien. Ron l'avait même vu quelque fois sourire dans sa direction ou comme en ce moment même, il la fixait avec la même lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de ceux qui passaient sous le Gui d'Amour juste avant qu'ils aperçoivent la personne qui avait volé leur cœur.

.¤:¤.

« Harry! » souffla Ron pour réveiller Harry, mais ne pas réveiller Ginny qui dormait à ses côtés.

« Hmmm... » marmonna Harry.

« Harry, viens avec moi... On a des plans à faire pour Noël! » lui dit-il en le sortant de dessous les couvertures.

« Rrronnn! » grogna Harry qui se faisait tirer.

« Grouille! »

Après s'être battu avec son meilleur ami à 5h du matin, Ron et ledit meilleur ami descendaient dans la salle commune. Harry avait encore l'oreiller étampé sur le visage et se frottait les yeux sous ses lunettes rondes en baillant.

« Pourquoi on est debout? Tu veux bien m'expliquer! »

« Pour le cadeau de Noël à Hermione! » répondit Ron tout enthousiaste en tapotant la carte du maraudeur avec sa baguette magique.

« Bon dieu! Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre? Noël c'est dans trois jours! »

« Non! Écoute, on doit trouver un moyen efficace de piéger Rogue sous le Gui d'Amour! » répondit Ron en regardant la carte.

« QUOI! » s'étrangla Harry en trébuchant sur le pouffe en face du divan rouge. « Pourquoi on ferait ça pour Hermione? »

« Parce qu'elle le désire plus que tout et _elle_ ne passera jamais sous le Gui d'Amour sans avoir eu la certitude ou un doute que Rogue la désire au moins un peu, tu comprends? »

« Non, vraiment pas! Elle a tout à fait raison! Rogue la désire autant qu'il me désire! »

« Y'en serait pas si sûr... Écoute, si on le piège, on pourra au moins en avoir le cœur net, t'es pas d'accord? » demanda Ron en relevant la tête.

« Mmmouin... Pas sûr, mais on va l'faire pareil... » fit Harry vaincu.

.¤:¤.

Le 24 au soir, tout était en place. Les garçons avaient misé sur le plus simple, mettre le Gui d'Amour à l'entrée des quartiers de Rogue. Ils avaient trouvé l'entrée des appartements de leur professeur en l'espionnant sur la carte du maraudeur.

Ils s'étaient aussi arrangés pour qu'Hermione soit dans la Grande Salle le plus tôt possible le lendemain, car d'après les habitudes du Maître de Potions, il était à 7h pile poil dans la Grande Salle donc par déduction, il sortait de ses appartements à 6h45.

Par chance, Ginny était dans le coup et c'est elle qui devait aller réveiller Hermione le matin de Noël pour 'supposément' ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle monta donc le 25 décembre à 4h du matin. Harry et Ron avaient prévu ouvrir leurs cadeaux, puis descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

« Vous êtes malade de vous lever aussi tôt! » avait baillé Hermione sur le chemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les cadeaux et la nourriture! » s'était exclamé Ron.

« Ouais, si vous aviez au moins le quart de cet enthousiasme pour vos études! »

« T'aurais de la concurrence, ma chère Mione! » rigola Harry. « Hé! Ron, t'as pas oublié le cadeau de Luna? » demanda-t-il en remarquant que Ron n'avait pas de paquet avec lui.

« Quoi? Oh, non, je le lui ai envoyé par hibou, elle devrait l'avoir d'ici quelques secondes, » dit-il en regardant sa montre avant de faire un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as off... Aaaaahhhhhh! »

« JOYEUX NOËL, MIONE! » hurlèrent les gars et Ginny en regardant Hermione voler vers les cachots.

.¤:¤.

Noël. Une simple fête commerciale, rien de plus... dont je n'y échappe pas!

Je sautille vers le salon où les cadeaux de ce cher Albus, de cette chère Minerva, de cet odieux Oncle Joe et de cette pimbêche de Bellatrix, m'attendent patiemment. J'envoie rapidement le cadeau de Bella dans le foyer pour le voir exploser de mille feux. Et oui, c'est toujours l'amour fou entre nous deux... Bah, au moins ça me fait un joli feu d'artifice pour chaque Noël.

Oncle Joe m'envoie toujours des bas tricotés par sa femme, en fait, le cadeau doit venir de ma tante, mais signé tous les ans au nom d'Oncle Joe parce qu'il n'a jamais été capable de me sentir et moi non plus à vrai dire... Et ça juste à cause de son caractère épouvantable.

Albus et Minerva sont toujours aussi prévisible, un sac de bonbon au citron et un t-shirt dans les tons fluo. Je crois que Minerva veut me lancer un message et étrangement, il passe à six pieds au-dessus de ma tête! C'est le noir qui me va le plus... Ça m'amincit.

Bon, ceci fait, je vais développer _mon_ cadeau!

Et voilà, ça va aller à merveille dans mon salon! UN CINÉMA MAISON SORCIER! Wow! J'ai toujours voulu avoir ça. En plus, je me suis gâté pour de vrai en m'abonnant au réseau WTN, la Wizard Tevelision Network.

Wow...

Juste : Wow...

_Ding Dang Dong Ding_

Ah non, déjà? Merde, je dois être dans la Grande Salle dans 30 minutes et je ferais mieux de sauter dans la douche et me grouiller pour ne pas être en retard, car Severus Rogue n'est jamais en retard!

Je prends une douche rapide, me lance un sort de séchage et m'habille de mes plus beaux habits noirs. Je suis enfin prêt pour sortir des cachots. Oh, il me manque seulement ma baguette et le tour est joué!

J'ouvre la porte et...

« Mais qu'est-ce que...? »

Il y a une fine poudre de minuscules étoiles qui tombe sur ma tête sans vraiment me toucher. C'est étrange, je... la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est Miss Granger... Je n'ai même pas envie de faire un pas de plus. Je suis là et l'attends, car j'ai la certitude qu'elle arrivera – non! – qu'elle arrive!

Oui, je le sens en moi. Tout ça est étrange. Je ferme les yeux et je la vois... Hermione arrive à moi par cette force intérieure qui me submerge. Elle vient vers moi parce que je l'ai voulu.

.¤:¤.

Hermione paniquait littéralement, elle priait pour que les garçons qui se disaient être ses amis, n'aient eu encore une stupide et idiote idée. Mais plus elle avançait dans les cachots, plus ses suspicions s'affairaient être fondées et plus elle tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à un quelconque objet au passage pour ne pas arriver à destination.

Elle passa la salle de classe des cours de Potions, « Oh Merlin merci! » se dit-elle à elle-même soulagée. « Mais alors vers qui je vais? »

Une autre panique la prit.

Sa vitesse diminua et elle se retourna seulement pour se retrouver dans les bras de son professeur qui l'attendait les bras ouverts. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Severus ne faisait que la regardait avec une lueur au coin des yeux.

Elle n'osait faire une quelconque manœuvre. En fait, elle était figée, tout aussi absorbée par la mer noire qui la fixait sans rien faire.

« _Vas-y! Embrasse-le, idiote!_ » lui cria son désir tout au fond d'elle-même.

« Seulement si tu le veux vraiment, je le ferais, » dit Severus, la sortant de sa bulle.

« Quoi? »

« Je le ferais seulement si tu le désires, » répéta Severus la voix enrouée.

Hermione était confuse, « Attendez, mais le gui ne marche pas comme ça... Il est supposé vous faire embrasser la personne que vous désirez... »

« Je suis vraiment déçu, Miss Granger, » répliqua Severus prenant un ton autoritaire. « Avez-vous lu les instructions? Il fait seulement venir la personne à vous. Le reste est de votre propre initiative. Alors? »

Hermione rougit et baissa son regard, « Vous savez ma réponse, je crois. »

Il releva son visage de sa main, « Je veux l'entendre. »

Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres des siennes, « Oui... » murmura-t-elle.

Il la rapprocha de lui, l'attirant avec ses mains au creux de ses reins et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione qui avait clos ses yeux pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Severus, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Les mains d'Hermione suivirent la courbe de ses bras pour venir s'accrocher à son cou. Elle gémit quand il lécha sa lèvre inférieure et elle le fit une nouvelle fois quand leurs langues se touchèrent.

.¤:¤.

Ron riait de bon cœur avec Harry. Ils se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch avec leurs copines et s'amusaient allégrement, profitant de la journée ensoleillée de ce mois de décembre pour faire des vols.

« RONALD WEASLEY ET HARRY POTTER! » hurla Hermione d'en bas.

« Hé! Alors, Mione, tu as aimé notre cadeau de Noël? » rigola Ron planant vers son amie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? »

« Oh, arrête. C'était rien, ça nous a fait plaisir! » répliqua Harry qui descendait aussi.

« Très drôle, Potter! »

« Alors, il embrasse bien? » demanda Luna.

« Luny chérie, s'il te plait! C'est Rogue! » fit Ron en posant pied à terre avec Luna qui volait en tandem avec lui.

Hermione secoua la tête, « Oh, vous, les gars! La prochaine fois que vous me faites un coup pareil... »

« Je savais, Harry... Tu me dois 1 Gallion! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Hé! Wow! Elle n'a même pas dit qu'il a été mauvais! »

« Et en plus vous prenez des paris! »

« Oui, alors dis-nous vite si c'était bien ou pas, » lui dit Ginny avide de savoir.

« J'en sais rien. Je l'ai pas embrassé. »

« QUOI! » s'écrièrent les quatre.

« Vous croyez sérieusement qu'il l'aurait fait! J'ai seulement eu l'air d'une folle comme lui d'un fou! »

« Mais il était supposé le faire, étant sous le Gui d'Amour! » dit Harry.

« Lis les instructions comme il faut et ensuite, tu viendras me voir! » lui répondit Hermione avant de faire demi-tour, laissant derrière trois Gryffondors confus et une Serdaigle avec un sourire complice.

«´¨¤.¤–:–¤.¤´¨»

Voilà, Lied!  
J'embrasse tout l'monde qui a pris la peine de lire cet OS!  
_Wendy Malfoy _

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse! _**


End file.
